FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 ---- Streamwing dipped her head. "No problem." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Un]]''verse'' Whiteclaw and Riverwish padded back to camp. "Thanks for helping me.." He murmered, taking heavy, slow breaths. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (chat rn is so insanely hilarious Imma die of laughter XDDDD) Riverwish nodded. "You're welcome. Just...don't scare me like that...ever...again..." Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 02:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing settled in her nest; she was exhausted and her kitting was inching closer. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (Silverfeather was always with Darkpelt. And guts, I never say this, but... for once, just slow down. I have school, unlike most of you atm.) Silverfeather shook her head. "Don't apologize," she mewed softly. "Just... rest, Darkpelt, rest. Don't overexert yourself again, like Mintpaw said, you hear?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream came into the nursery, and purred at Steamwing: "Settled in, my sweet?" while Shadedsun padded over to Daisypetal, her (unknowingly to Shadedsun) pregnant belly swinging. "I never knew you were expecting kits!" (Guys, the plan is for Shaded not to know she's actually pregnant until she kits, which will occur Sunday my time, as Saturday's out for me.) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, np, Thursday I'm going to be out all day (9am EST to 6pm EST) so please slow down on that day.) Streamwing purred. "Well, They're getting closer..." She glanced at Shadedsun. Wow, she'll be kitting soon…but she probably knows she has kits with her. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a sigh as Stormfrost shouldered his way into the nursery. "How are your kits?" He asked, his tail flicking. "They're fine," Featherwhisp groaned, her gaze drifting outside the Nursery and towards the camp exit. Whiteclaw flattened his ears. "Heh.. Sorry.. I didn't know how far I went," Giving Riverwish an embarassed smile, he let out a yawn, and curled his tail around his paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 13:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC) With Silverstorm dead, Nightstripe comforted Wolfclaw quietly "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal liked the attention she was getting. She looked up and purred at Shadedun. " Yeah, me neither!" she laened down and nuzzled her children one by one, watching Crowkit let out a massive snore. FISH The Happy cat 13:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe flattened his ears, quietly mourning the death of his mother. Letting a mournful cry, he pressed his face into his mothers' fur, absorbing her warmth one last time. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 14:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing fell asleep. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded reluctantly. He'd so blown it. He was useless now. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart held her leg out at an awkward angle, groaning in pain. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal padded to Falconheart, not knowing she (Spotted) was now pregnant. "You alright?" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. "No, I'm fine, it's just sprained..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal nodded and padded over to Grassfur, who was grooming himself. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was feeling sick; her leg was injured, she'd come back with a cough that still hadn't gone away, and she was having a headache. I really hope I feel better soon. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a sigh, and left FlameClan Camp, her kits carried on her back. I can't risk anyone knowing, or I'd be as much use as a dead mouse! ''Getting closer to TFS territory, she dropped the kits at the border, letting out a mournful cry. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) At last Falconheart could not restrain the coughing fit in her throat, spitting it out and lowering her head. ''Get Mintpaw to help you, Ashpaw hissed. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded off once Streamwing had fallen asleep, and noticed that Shadedsun's belly seemed rather huge. Woah, she's expecting all right... but she's not close with anyone... His eyes narrowed at this, knowing that a lot of she-cats had had this happen to them recently - and one was his sister?! He'd thought she'd never fall for anything! --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 09:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) (let's defy time and make Swiftfoot kit) Swiftfoot felt a kick in her side and pain in her stomach. Streamwing was sleeping - she'd see Swiftfoot's kits when she woke up. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) (this is my logic. if one week is one moon here, one irl day is four days on FCRP. therefore, it has been about eight days since the kits were born and they can open their eyes).Daisypetal's heart was racing from her encounter with Mintpaw. I can't let anyone know. My kits would be exiled, and me too! We'd probably die! ''The cream she-cat licked Silverkit (who isn't even SILVER), who was pummeling her siblings with her paws as always. ''My precious, precious kits... '' FISH The Happy cat 16:48, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot groaned and after several long moments, there were two kits at her belly - a black and white tom and a dark gray, nearly black she-kit. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream ducked out of camp again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:39, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (one kitting to another, time for the next FrozenxStream squad…!) Streamwing woke to pain in her stomach, the burning, scalding pain of kitting. She remembered her first kitting and shivered, hoping this time it wouldn't be so hard. But I carried five kits in me. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal looked up from gently nosing her kits to see that Silverkit was starting at her with brilliant blue eyes. Like my own! ''She purred in delight and licked her daughter. " You've opened your eyes! Welcome to FlameClan, my darling!" Silverkit meanwhile just blinked and looked a little confused. Daisypetal couldn't stop purring until she noticed Streamwing. ''Uh-oh. ''" Streamwing. Are you... okay?" FISH The Happy cat 13:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been on for a few days, I've been busy D:) Stormfrost's fur bristled on end as he watched Mintpaw frusteratedly sort herbs in her den. Taking a deep breath, he padded in, sitting down with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay. WHEEEE I HAVE A NEW FAV QUOTE OF MINE XD It's actually a Ravenstar quote :P) Hawktalon was hunting. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:56, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw flicked an ear in annoyance. "Can I.. help you with something?" She asked, her gaze dull. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Mintu, it;s your job hon). Silverkit meowed a little before turning her head like an owl to survery the nursery. " Mommy?" she squeaked, pressing her face into Daisypetal's fur. She then poked her tabby head over the nest, seeing Streamwing and then Swiftfoot's kits. " Friends? Play play play! Silverkit wanna play!" FISH The Happy cat 22:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Streamwing isn't even done xD) Streamwing, still groaning, couldn't even open her eyes. She knew if she did she'd be exasperating - her eyes would just be white and deathly. With a sharp yowl, the first kit was born - a pure white tom, the spitting image of Frozenstream. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (ik I was referring to Swifto's kits). Daisypetal's eyes widened in panic. "Hold on for a second, Streamwing, I can get help..." Silverkit realized that the other kits were not responding to her pleas, so she slumped back down in the nest and promptly turned to batter Crowkit and Flashkit with her paws. " Wake up! Silverkit needa play!" FISH The Happy cat 23:58, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (WAKE UP! THUNDER NEEDA BLAZEY TO RP IN TOEV) Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (NGHHH BLAZEY WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP STOPPIT) Crowkit squealed in anger as he batted at Silverkit. Flashkit meanwhile remained quite unresponsive to Silverkit's appeals. Daisypetal felt helpless. FISH The Happy cat 00:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (TOO BAD WAKE UP I NEED MY CHARRIES TO BE INTERACTED WITH CUZ I'M BORED) Darkpelt slept reluctantly. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's second kit finally came, a silver she kit "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:15, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yesh xD) Stormfrost flicked his tail quietly. "Not at the moment, but.." His voice trailed off as a stale scent of a TFS filled his nostrils. "You've been acting a little on edge lately," He murmered. "Is everything alright?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) The newly born silver kit just appeared silver for a moment - it was actually a gray with darker gray tabby markings. Streamwing licked her two kits happily, feeling much better. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:36, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (>.< I am so gosh darn bored so I whilst also defy time and have Spotted's kits come sooner. OOH OH YEAH THAT GIVES ME AN EXCUSE TO KILL OFF REDKIT >:D) Spottedpetal felt a pain in her stomach. Ow! Wait...is that...? Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (No, please, we have enough kits rn...) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:44, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ( Thunder, we had to defy time so the Crow mothers could kit before Whiskerses came back). " They're... wonderful.." Daisypetal sighed, looking at Streamwing's newborn kits. The cream-colored cat curled tighter around her own. Sliverkit had remained oblivious to the kitting and now poked her head out of the nest to survey the new arrivals. Daisypetal purred and stroked the tabby's little head. " This is Streamwing, and these are her new kits." FISH The Happy cat 01:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ja but I'm super bored. But whatever. I'm SO not in the mood to argue, considering my brothers wandering about somewhere, drunk. I'm sorry, I'm kind of on edge atm) Darkpelt twitched in his sleep, dreaming. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 01:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (But we've got way too many kits at the moment…can you just wait a few days??) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah sure whatever. Idrc atm. I just want my freaking brother to be safe.) Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 01:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (After the Crow spawn starts to rot, maybe) Streamwing purred. "Snowkit and Stormkit." She had figured out the names as soon as she had seen her new kits. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, don't forget about the stillborn c: she's white with gray patches btw) Snowkit mewled loudly as he butted Streamwing's flank with his head. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) But Streamwing wasn't done. with a sudden cry of pain, the last kit was born, an unmoving white shekit with gray splotches. Streamwing sighed. "Stillborn, like Treekit." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) " Hi Stewin! Look! Look!" Silverkit squealed, nearly toppling off the edge of the nest in her eagerness to look at the new arrivals. Daisypetal pulled her back, aware that somethihng was wrong with one of the kits. " Hush now," she instructed her daughter. FISH The Happy cat 13:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stewin? xD) Streamwing sighed. "She's dead. Tis kit's stillborn." She nudged the dead kit with a paw. Stormkit let out a small mew and waved a paw in the air. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (I thought this might happen sigh. Silverkit can't say Streamwing's name yet so she said 'stewin). " I'm sorry..." Daisypetal sighed, not sure of how to react. " Are you going to name it?"--- Meanwhile, Silverkit was bored. She began to tear up the edge of the nest with her tiny claws. FISH The Happy cat 13:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (np) Streamwing sighed in defeat. "Driftkit. She drifted away before I ever got to meet her." Stormkit butted her mother's flank. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit was completely clueless about the current goings on, so she squealed in delight and peered over at Driftkit's still body. "Difit! Wanna play wanna play?"--- Daisypetal quieted her daughter and nodded slowly at Streamwing's words. FISH The Happy cat 15:55, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing licked Driftkit's fur flat, silent grief appearing in her eyes. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw picked up a paw and licked it. "Nothing," She answered, her gaze trailing to Daisypetal and her kits in the nursery. Stormfrost flicked an ear, not impressed with the answer. "It has something to do with Daisypetal, doesn't it?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal let the queen grieve in peace. The nursery is so crowded! ''Silverkit let out a yawn, pressing her face into her mother's fur and kneading her paws on Daisypetal's belly. FISH The Happy cat 17:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing finally lifted her head and looked at her two living kits. "Watch them," she murmured quietly, picking the two kits up off the ground before pushing herself up. ''At least I can stand… She lowered her head to set her kits down before picking up Driftkit's body. You drifted away before we knew you. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, you got me.." Mintpaw murmered, almost frowning. "Normally no cat shows that much hostility on revealing who the father is." Stormfrost flattened his ears. Mintpaw did have a point, but queens did have their own say to who the father is. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) " Of course.." Daisypetal murmured, feeling a slight pang as Streamwing walked away with her dead kit in her jaws. She gently leaned forwards and picked up Streamwing's kits by their scruffs, bundling them with her own so the newborns could nurse. Poor Driftkit. '' FISH The Happy cat 17:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing let out a mournful yowl after setting her stillborn kit down. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 17:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze noticed Streamwing and her stillborn kit. The elder gasped in horror and stumbled to her paws before deciding not to impede on Streamwing's mourning. FISH The Happy cat 17:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormfrost let out a soft sigh, his fur on end. "I don't know, but if you ask me, I think she just doesn't want everyone coming in and accusing her of things when her kits almost died." Mintpaw let out a quiet hiss, her tail raised. "If anything, she's trying to hide something!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (holy crap, SLOW DOWN. Btw my 1/2brother is back) Adderfang saw Mallowbreeze and padded over to her worriedly. "Is everything alright?" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 18:54, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze whirled around as Adderfang approached her. " No... look at the poor kit! How cruel can StarClan be?" FISH The Happy cat 19:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang was a bit surprised by her harsh tone. "StarClan don't control everything," Hawktalon interjected. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 20:09, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze closed her eyes, the elder sighing wearily. " Don't they? I've had enough of StarClan." Mallowbreeze turned away from both cats and padded back to her den, tail trailing on the ground. FISH The Happy cat 21:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang was going to go after her, but Hawktalon stopped him. "You cannot hold on to those who don't want to be held on to," Hawktalon meowed calmly. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (dat quote tho) Mallowbreeze just wanted to be left alone... but that was all that was ever going to happen to her, wasn't it? I hate this cruel place. ''She closed her eyes and moaned softly to herself.--- Bravelight noticed his daughter flee into her den. ''I will speak with her. ''The tabby gathered his nerve and brushed past Adderfang and Hawktalon, heading towards his daughter's den. FISH The Happy cat 21:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you, but Hawktalon is only as wise as the one who owns him) Hawktalon and Adderfang watched as Bravelight walked to his daughter. "Some cats can be consuled, while others are hard as stone and cannot be moved. All you can do is hope and pray that they are healed mentally," Hawktalon continued. Adderfang nodded, a bit confused by Hawktalon's wisdom. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Please sum up what happened in all the roleplays to me, peeps, very busy here. Also, I will only hold ceremonies that ''are on the ceremony list from his moment on. You snooze you lose.) Hiddenstar pelted after Copperdusk, only to lose.----- Stormrage stared at his paws.Silverstar 01:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) (Most Crow spawn's out...just have to go make Nightgazer kit! Shadedsun is kitting tomorrow/Sunday. Also, Streamwing's had three kits, however one was stillborn. Silverstorm has also died...I couldn't wait xD Russetfeather can respond to Falconheart, she's over there. As far as I know, that's the major stuff here) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) (Speaking of Shadedsun's kitting...) Shadedsun had been feeling cramps in her belly, so she'd gone to see Mintpaw. "I've been having cramps in my belly..." she complained, before a powerful spasm hit her, and she crouched down, collapsing into a nest. "Ouch!" Frozenstream joined his mate, grieving for his stillborn daughter, while Copperdusk sat down at the border, smirking slightly as Hiddenstar arrived. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing rested her tail on Frozenstream's shoulder. "Let's bury Driftkit and then you can see your two newest kits." She sighed and dug her claws into the ground."You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "...Okay," Frozenstream mewed, feeling upset that there had been yet another stillborn kit that Streamwing had given off. She doesn't deserve this... and neither do I... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing flickrd her tail, gritting her teeth as to not let out the mourning yowl. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal lowered Stormkit and Snowkit into their nest and sighed. FISH The Happy cat 21:35, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit mewled in protest as he got lowered by Daisypetal. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart struggled to her paws, her leg still hurting, and limped out of camp, heading towards LR territory. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:05, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun was in agony for a long time. Suddenly, the pain increased, and Shadedsun yowled as a pure black shape slid out onto the moss. Shadedsun stared for a moment, before sweeping the kit over in disbelief. What...? she thought in shock as the second kit was born: a black kit with white speckles on their head. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was able to limp out of the Clan's territory without being noticed. (Continued in LR) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:18, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, two other kits were born: a black and white kit and a black tabby. Shadedsun curled her four kits at her belly, while they all competed for room. The biggest kit - the black one - was shoving his littermates out of the way to get to Shadedsun's belly first, and Shadedsun purred weakly before falling asleep. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) As Falconheart was gone, Nightstripe glanced around for her. Where did she go? "Has anyone seen Falconheart?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:14, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun looked over her kits purring. Laying her tail on each one, she muttered under her breath: "You shall be Blackkit," as she laid her tail on the biggest kit, and then she moved to the tabby. "Snakekit." The black-and-white tom was next, being named Birdkit, and the little she-kit was named Specklekit because of the white dots on her forehead. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) (Why can't I sleep) Nightstripe repeated his question. "Has anyone seen Falconheart?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 04:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight got up from his resting spot after chickening out about speaking to Mallowbreeze. He frowned. " No. I haven't seen her."--- Daisypetal stroked the mewling Snowkit with her tail. FISH The Happy cat 23:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's head snapped towards her brother. "No, I haven't seen her. I do know you care a lot about her, and I'm sure we can organize a search patrol." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:06, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather snoozed after chatting with Stormrage, the deputy napping a few fox-lengths from her. Expecting nothing, Stormrage let out a soft grunt as he felt something jabbing into his side. As the pain grew intense, the athletic tom's bright blue eyes fluttered open, his gaze settling on Phoenixpaw. "Phoenixpaw- brother, what are you doing?!" Stormrage growled, quickly rising to his paws before backing away, his eyes narrowed sharply. "I hate you, and I hate how your treated by everyone, because your soooo perfect, sooooo strong, and oh so handsoooome!" Spat Phoenixpaw, his claws unsheathed and his hackles raised as he targeted his brother with a sharp, golden glare. Without waiting for a response, the tom leaped at his brother, tackling him and breaking out into a fight.Silverstar 01:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing pricked her ears. I've got to stop them…but it's just sibling rivalry, I shouldn't Interrupt… "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage's eye s grew round as his brother's claws pierced his flesh. "What're you - get off!" He screeched, kicked Phoenixpaw away.Silverstar 01:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Specklekit squealed as Blackkit shoved her out of the way. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (WHEEEEEE >:D ENTER THE PERCISPAWN) A young, red-orange spotted tabby she-cat was limping through FlameClan territory warily. She was exhausted after fleeing from her towleg home. "Help..." she mewed warily. She could smell many cat-scents, and they all seemed strange. She hoped they'd let her join. Otherwise...she would die. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Idk, I need something done with this awesome guy xD) Redclaw stretched out in the sunlight, purring as it warmed his fur. A strange scent filled his nose, and Redclaw rose to his paws, scanning the territory carefully. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (YEEE) the young she-cat spotted Redclaw and called out for help once more, before flopping onto the ground, panting. Oh, Edel, please be safe! Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Well, now we've gotta pick up a kit....So we're taking this fight outside. :P) "You took everything from me! My future, my chance, everything! I'' was meant to be future leader, not you! The prophecy was about me!" Roared Phoenixpaw, pushing off his hind legs and crashing into Stormrage once more, knocking over his brother and rolling with him due to the deputy's weak, still-healing leg. In a ball of screeching fury, the two toms rolled out of camp, Stormrage batting his brother away and backing off. "Get a hold of yourself! I don't care about the prophecy, I don't care about any stupid special positions in the Clan! You're my brother, we shouldn't be fighting!" Stormrage bared his fangs not in anger, but in frustration, continuing to back away, only to halt before he stepped on and smashed the poor lost kit. Blinking in surprise, he gazed down at her. "Err...You lost, kid?" (Guys, you've ec'd me twice. .-.)'Silverstar' 19:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat looked up at Stormrage and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was too exhausted. ''Need to stay awake...for Edel... Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Deciding that the she-cat was too weak to speak, the deputy gently grabbed her scruff, dragging her back to camp before calling to Hiddenstar. The handsome tom slinked out of his den, exhausted from his race with Copperdusk (and a little embarrassed that he lost). "What is it, Stormrage?"Silverstar 19:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat looked up at the powerful tom and fear shot through her. Please don't hurt me! Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Setting the cat down so he could speak clearly, Stormrage let his blue gaze settle on Hiddenstar. "It's a she-cat, sir, I found her on our territory...However, she is very weak, and needs our help. I see her as no threat." Hiddenstar nodded slowly. "Alright then, take her to your sister." Nodding, Stormrage took the she-cat to Mintpaw's den.Silverstar 20:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat did tried to relax, but she couldn't stop thinking of Edel. ''Please be safe, brother! ''Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 20:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Can Percy have a crush on Redclaw ? ooo) Redclaw pricked his ears, watching as an injured/angered Stormrage laid the she-cat in the den. Mintpaw fixed Percy and gave her the appropriate herbs. (Don't ask, Idk;..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC)